Sentimentos
by Xia M
Summary: Fic narrada sobre o ponto de vista de Rukia em que ela se lembra de vários acontecimentos passados até ao capítulo 247 do manga. ::Possível spoiler:: ::Leve IchiRuki:: ::OneShot::


**N/A:** _Hum, esta é uma fic em que a Rukia se lembra de alguns acontecimentos até ao capítulo 247 do manga. A fic é narrada sempre no ponto de vista da Rukia e existem algumas referências de cenas passadas. Boa leitura!_

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach não me pertence, mas sim a Kubo Tite._

» - - - - - - - - «

**Sentimentos**

Humanos...amigos...amizade...carinho...preocupação...confiança...amor..._Ichigo_.

Sempre que me lembro, embora saiba ter quebrado as regras, sei que cumpri o meu dever naquele dia. Salvei a vida de três pessoas. E simplesmente dei o meu poder a um desconhecido desesperado por salvar a família.

_- Dá-me a espada, shinigami!_

_- Eu não sou "shinigami". Eu sou Kuchiki Rukia._

_- Eu sou...Kurosaki Ichigo._

A partir daquele dia a minha vida mudou. Tinha consciência disso. Principalmente depois dele me ter tirado todos os poderes. Agora via-me obrigada a ficar com ele, tomar conta dele e ensiná-lo a ser um shinigami. Trabalho difícil...

Mas agora que penso bem nem tudo foi mau. Aquele tempo que vivi no mundo dos humanos fez-me pensar sobre o que realmente importava. Fez-me reviver sentimentos que julgava terem desaparecido de mim. Sentir carinho, preocupação por alguém. Ter...amigos.

A princípio achei isso tudo uma ideia parva. Sabia que tinha de voltar e esquecer tudo o que se tinha passado no mundo humano. Tinha que _esquecê-lo_. Naquela altura tinha a certeza que ele era capaz de continuar sem mim e de que se eu voltasse nada de mal iria acontecer. Como eu estava enganada...

Quando percebi que ele nunca me ia dar ouvidos ele já estava caído, quase morto pelas mãos do meu nii-sama, enquanto eu ia para a minha sentença. Naquele momento achei-me uma idiota por ter-me deixado levar pelos sentimentos humanos. Graças a eles ambos íamos morrer...

Mas ao que parecia aqueles sentimentos tinham-me pregado uma partida. Pelo que ouvira _ele_ estava na Soul Society, para _me_ salvar. Perguntei-me mil e uma vez porquê. Porque ele não aproveitou aquela oportunidade de sobrevivência e me esquecia? Porque teve de vir à minha procura? Porque insistia em arriscar a sua vida e gritar a plenos pulmões para toda a gente ouvir que estava ali para me salvar e nada nem ninguém o iam impedir?

Não percebia. Recusava-me a perceber. Só queria que ele fugisse dali, voltasse para casa com vida e me esquecesse. Ao que parecia ele não queria isso...Então fez-se uma luz na minha mente. Podia pedir no dia da execução que todos voltassem para casa com vida. Talvez assim pudesse agradecer-lhe por tudo o que fizera.

Mesmo mentalizada do que ia acontecer continuava a sentir que todos aqueles próximos de mim estavam a desaparecer por minha culpa. Isso remexia com aquilo que a minha mente dizia. Uma vontade enorme de viver e de voltar àquilo que conhecia como vida apoderou-se de mim por breves momentos. Mas a minha mente livre de sentimentos fez-me voltar ao normal. Consegui fazer o meu pedido. Senti-me imensamente aliviada ao saber que seria atendido. Agora podia ir descansada sabendo que todos iam ficar bem. Que_ ele_ ia ficar bem.

A hora tinha chegado. Agora não havia nada que pudesse impedir aquilo. Estava grata por tudo o que me tinha acontecido em vida. Talvez ainda estivesse afectada pelo mundo real...Mesmo assim agradeci a todos e quando a hora chegou não senti nada. Apenas _vi-o_. Ali, à minha frente, continuando a lutar por aquilo que queria, a _salvar-me_. Naquela altura a sua energia estava mais forte e ao mesmo tempo mais suave. Ao senti-la, senti-me protegida de tudo e todos. Ele era mesmo um idiota...Nunca ouvia o que lhe dizia.

_- Pára de me dizer para ir embora ou fugir, é tão irritante! Eu já disse que não ouço o que tu dizes. Esta é a segunda vez...que venho te salvar, Rukia._

_- Não esperes que te agradeça por isso...idiota._

_- Tudo bem._

Apesar de ter sempre negado com medo que ele morresse sinto-me feliz por ter sido salva. Por ter vivido no mundo dos humanos e por ter estado rodeada de todos aqueles sentimentos. Eles agora eram os_ meus_ sentimentos. Já não os achava uma perda de tempo. Aquelas pessoas com quem tinha estado no mundo real ensinaram-me isso. Só lhes tenho a agradecer. Agradecer aos meus _amigos_.

Ele voltou para casa vivo e bem. Sinto-me realmente feliz por isso. Decidi ficar na Soul Society por uns tempos. Queria descansar. Tentar recuperar a minha vida lá. Julgava que não o ia ver durante uma boa temporada. Como estava enganada...

Com a chegada do novo inimigo mais rápido do que todos esperavam a minha ida e de outros para o mundo real foi rapidamente planeada. Quando cheguei soube que ele não estava a agir como sempre. Soube que estava a fracassar, a esquecer-se de lutar, de ir até ao fim para obter aquilo que queria. Tudo porque tinha _medo_.

Senti que tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Como _amigos_ que éramos seria o máximo para eu fazer, certo? Não hesitei e comecei por dar-lhe um belo pontapé. Deus, como soube bem poder voltar a implicar com ele. Arrastei-o para fora da sala de aula e submeti-o a uma prova. Ao ver o quanto ele fracassava senti uma raiva dentro de mim. Como ele podia simplesmente ter-se esquecido de quem era por um simples medo?

_- Eu sei o que aconteceu. Desde que aqueles Arankarus apareceram não te transformaste nem uma vez em shinigami! Do que tens medo? Chad foi derrotado. Inoue foi derrotada. E daí?! Tu és do tipo que perde a coragem perante a primeira dificuldade? Tens medo da derrota? Tens medo de não poder proteger os teus amigos? Ou tens medo do Hollow dentro de ti?! Se tens medo da derrota então fica mais forte. Se achas que não podes proteger os teus amigos, então fica mais forte e jura que irás sempre protegê-los! Se tens medo do teu Hollow interior, então fica ainda mais forte para que possas superá-lo! Mesmo que não acredites em mais ninguém, fica de pé e luta! Pois esse é o tipo de homem que eu sei que tu és!_

Tenho a certeza, tenho a certeza que depois deste sermão ele não se vai esquecer de quem é! Que ele não se vai deixar ir abaixo. Que ele vai continuar a lutar e a proteger todos aqueles que são importantes para ele. Tal e qual como ele fez comigo.

Mas ao que parece ele voltou a fazê-lo. Não por sua culpa, mas para proteger os amigos. Não é capaz de dar uma resposta directa, não é capaz de dizer que quer a ajuda deles. Quando a Inoue foi levada pelos Arankarus ele ficou fora de si. Eu sabia que ele ia desobedecer às ordens do comandante, mas ele não podia ao menos ter esperado por mim?

Pensei que ele me conhecesse o bastante ao ponto de saber que eu iria voltar não importando quais as ordens que me estavam a ser dadas. Graças a ele, Inoue agora também era minha amiga e eu não a ia deixar no Hueco Mundo com todos aqueles Arankarus. E tinha a certeza de que ela não tinha ido de livre vontade. Mas ele não esperou e foram bem merecidos os murros que ele levou naquele deserto. Quando é que ele vai começar a usar aquela cabeça laranja e perceber de uma vez?

_- Porque é que entraste no Hueco Mundo de modo tão precipitado? Porque, ao menos, não esperaste pelo nosso regresso? Porque apenas não nos esperaste...? Pretendíamos voltar desde o começo! Eu, e o Renji também. Nós não somos...teus nakama (¹), Ichigo...?!_

_- Ah...é verdade..._

E lá foi mais um sermão. Acho que ele nunca vai aprender. Por isso sinto que tenho de estar sempre por perto para dar cabo dele sempre que ele se esquecer do que é mais importante. Por mais que ele negue aquela cabeça laranja deve ser parente com a loira, porque ele é muito burro mesmo... Ainda bem que ele não ouviu...

Por isso é que agora estou aqui. Sentada na cama dele, a olhar o céu escuro da janela do seu quarto. Nem sei porque me lembrei disto tudo. Talvez porque o céu está tão parecido com o da noite em que nos conhecemos... Lembrei-me que graças a ele a minha vida ganhou um novo significado para mim e que este mundo dos humanos é muito engraçado. As famílias fazem coisas que nunca imaginei. E então o pai dele nem se fala!

- Oi, Rukia! – viro-me para a entrada do quarto e vejo-o com uma toalha no cabelo a olhar para mim.

- O que foi? – pergunto num tom mais leve do que o meu normal. Lá vão os sentimentos novamente...

- Desce, está na hora do jantar. – ao dizer isto ele sai do quarto.

Eu faço o mesmo com um sorriso nos lábios. Cada vez mais estes sentimentos estão mais confusos e às vezes não sei o que fazer. Mas duma coisa tenho a certeza. É tudo culpa tua, Ichigo.

» - - - - - - - - «

**N/A:** _E aqui está a fic! Nakama no Japão tem o significado de amigo, mas é aquele amigo mais chegado que o normal. Mais ou menos isso. n.n'' Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de deixar as vossas reviews! _

_Jinhos!_

_Bye, bye! n.n_


End file.
